


Sorrowful Angel; Repentance

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Guardian Angels, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is like a guardian angel to Keith, Langst, M/M, Pidge is a nerd, Post-Canon, Shiro loves the mice and you can't tell me otherwise, Soulmates, This actaully had a plot and buildup this is a historical moment, Wings, klangst, what else is new? Humans breath?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: I'm.. I'm Gay." Oh. That wasn't expected, oh wait, Keith's gonna think he's thinking something bad, hurry and say something witty!"Keith..." Said person looked up at him, eyes glazed over in tears as Lance placed a hand on his shoulder."Guess you really are a Gaylien!" Keith gave him a blank stare before bursting into snickers and giggled."Oh my god" Lance smirked."No need to refer to me as a god, butttt-""Lance, why!" Keith was laughing now, red blush covering his face from embarasment."Awwhh, come on you know you love me!" Keith opened his eyes, those violet supernovas staring up at him in delight."Yeah, maybe I do"---Lance isn't entirely human, he hides the wings on his back with a binder and sorta denies he had chosen Keith.ORThe Guardian angel AU, ft. Klance!





	Sorrowful Angel; Repentance

**Author's Note:**

> Today's a historical day, it also marks the day when so finished a 4000 something in only 3 days! YAY

 

Ever since he was born, he knew he had something to do. A mission, of sorts. Something to...protect. His friends and family would tease him for his "Mom-liness", as they would say, but it was purely familial, he felt a stronger pull, to protect... Something. 

 

 

On his first day of school his Mama Lela told him to tuck his tiny wings into a binder, he didn't know why but he did. He remembered going to school and thinking  _Oh! Everyone has to wear binders. He kept the same_ mindset until he saw a 10 year old swimmer with no shirt on, and no wings...

 

 

"¿Mama, porque en no tiene alas?" She looked at him with adoration and pity.

 

 

"Porque tu solita tiene alas, Carino" He still didn't understand why she said that, why his giant, white wings were such a big deal. It was only in middle school that he saw his family's bare backs, no wings, he was truly alone.

 

 

It was always annoying, that pull he had grown accustomed to feeling, yet it was comforting when he went away to the garrison, leaving with tearful eyes and a binder strapped to his chest as he carried luggage up onto the plane.

 

 

He had always wanted to touch the stars, so the Garrison seemed like a great idea. He sorta regrets it now. He had met Keith Akira Kogane, fighter pilot and had something do with the pull he felt. When he met him, leather jacket and fingerless gloves and all, he was startled when his wings began to fight against their contains, his mind continuously screaming at him because  _protect, protect, protect him, dammit!_  He had forged a fake rivalry against this "Keith", always saying he wanted to yank that awful hairstyle of his off, in reality, he wanted to cradle his head and use his wings to shield him from the outside. It was infuriating!

 

 

But oh, it got so much worse. He began to molt, which was not a human thing to do. During his molting, his possessive tendencies tripled over 9000, so yeah, it sucked having to fight back the urge to lull Keith to rest on the ground when the fighter pilot would do risky maneuvers. It was so stressing to fight the pull that it began affect his performances, his cargo team being called out several times.

 

 

He thought if Keith left it would be better,

 

 

He thought wrong.

 

 

After the Kerberos mission, Keith had.. disappeared, making him go to fighter pilot, with a new team. It felt as if a thousand hot, sharp knives were being jabbed into his soul, his instincts begging to be let free- he refused.

 

 

"Lance, are you keeping birds in here or something?" He whipped around, Hunk, his new best friend, was holding and collecting even more feathers into a garbage bag, 2 others in the back.

 

 

"Uh, yeah um.. I found these four injured doves and apparently they began to molt, a lot" It must have been convincing since Hunk let it go, obviously going to talk to Pidge about how crazy he was for picking up wild animals. Pidge was a pretty weird guy, being insanely short and voice a little higher than normal, but eh, maybe puberty hadn't hit yet.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

Lances wings were begging to be let free as Keith jumped over the cliff, the feeling of flying welcoming and he masked his joy with fear. When he saw Shiro he was shocked, sure, but Keith, that had practically made him want to scream in joy at bring reunited with his chosen, which made no sense since he didn't remember choosing Keith for anything at any point in time. Keith had apparently felt some weird pull from some rocks (Hah, he had always had a pull to Keith, so, Lance wins at that). Lance honestly missed being near Keith, but his prideful self would never admit it. 

 

 

Hunk and Pidge, with their intelligent minds, had found a way to track a signal using some.. code. Okay, Tech-Nerd was _not_ and is _not_ a language he will ever understand. Hunk had narrowed it down to a simple tracker that would use the frequencies that Keith had found and look for an area with the same frequencies, to them it was pretty simple. They had all followed the pair, Lance totally not sticking extra close to Keith, it was for protection...yeah, protection from... from what exactly?

 

 

His existential crisis was cut off as he stared at the Blue Lion markings, stories carved into the old stone. He paused, before he began to brush his hand against a close up drawing of the lion. A blue glow began under his feet, the rock crumbling and Pidge rode Hunks shoulders and Shiro tripped on his way down, Keith shell shocked as they all landed in crystal clear water. Lance looked up, annoyed since now his wings were wet, and his eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at.

 

 

Like In the drawing, a huge Blue Lion stood proudly before them, tech revolutionary indeed. He wondered if this was some secret project by NASA, but ditched the thought as the drawings above were aged and worn down. The mechanical lioness seemed to stare at him.

 

 

"Is anyone else getting the feeling their being watched?" No one responded, all too amazed at the machinery before them, he waved his hand.

 

 

"Yeah, the eyes are totally following me"

 

 

"Weird. There seems to be some sort of force field around it" Keith MCR Kogane,  captain obvious. Keith walked up to the force field, tentatively placing a hand on the Blue barrier as if it would shock him. The Blue Lion remained stoic, up until a chill ran up their spines, a vision all displayed in their minds as 5 lions merges into one.

 

 

"Did everyone just see that?"

 

 

"Voltron is a big, giant robot. Oh my go-"

 

 

Keith walks up to the barrier again and presses his palm against it, no reaction.

 

 

"Maybe you just have to- Knock Knock" He curled his hands into fists and knocked two times, the barrier fell down.

 

 

"Woah.." A sudden connection placed itself in his mind, similar to the pull he had always felt but this one was different, a certain gentleness to It. They all got inside, Blue's jaw politely falling open to let them in. 

 

Lance sat, tucking his pants down and readjusting his wings as they were still wet from the water in the tiny pool below. He placed his hands on the controls, grin coming off his face as he felt a pulsing energy resonate near him.

 

"Woah, did anyone else just feel that?"

 

Pidge, oh, he looked so confused.  "What?"

 

He felt his wings secretly puff up at only being able to hear it, only him. "I think-I think it's taking to me." He welcomed the influx of images, emotions, and energies swarm around his thoughts. 

 

"What's it saying?" Lance focused harder, shutting his eyes close and body stiffening as he tried to decode the images. "It-" The images flickered to that of a female sign " _She_ , says there's a battleship nearby Earth, I think she wants me to destroy it."

 

Hunk seemed to snap, "Guys, we are in some sort of mechanical blue space cat that wants us to attack a battle ship" His logic was ignored by everyone.

 

"Alright. LET'S GOOOO!" Lance burst through the canyons wall, doing a few trick shots. Keith groaned. "Worst. Pilot. EVER!"

 

Hunk only cupped his stomach, "um, Lance, can you-", he gagged, "- slow it down?". He only grinned at his best friend. "No can do, she's like on autopilot!".

 

Blue leaped into the air, using her thrusters to fly out of the atmosphere, Earth behind her, and close to earth stood a alien battle ship, huge and very,  _very_ , purple. His wings stood bristled, a sense of danger washing over him. Blue sent him reassuring images of his mother comforting him, which eased some of the tension from wings and shoulders. The battle ship looked distinctly alien, the massive vehicle shaped like one of those things judges used in court, Blue began to guide him along, telling him which way to go and how to do this and that. He twisted and turned, ignoring the other teenagers (and now 1 adult) screams as he launched a weapon at the ship, successfully destroying it.

 

Lance felt pride fill him up, fighting back the urge to look at Keith and say 'See? I can fight! I can protect you!" Because that would be really suspicious. Blue opened her jaw slightly, a beam of light forming in a distorted circular shape, Blue, black, purple, and white mixing in a concotion of color. The wormhole seemed to hold, letting it's occupants think for a moment.

 

"I think she wants us to go inside." Lance turned to the adult, craning his neck to glance at Shiro. "Shiro, you're the leader here, what should we do?" The former captive paused, staring into the worm hole before answering. "I think we should follow it" The rest, including a anxious Hunk, agreed. 

 

Lance smirked .

 

"We're gonna miss a lot of homework" He heard them collectively groan, and he slowly eased his way into the wormhole, the milky way system long forgotten.

 

\---------------

 

If you had one day told Lance he would be told he was the pilot of a Blue alien lioness space ship and fighting with the cause of the strange pull he had always felt, he would have asked what drugs you were on. But, low-and-behold, here he was, trying not to coo as Keith awkwardly hugged an Arusian.

 

"I don't usually hug strangers, but man, you are cuddly"  He wrapped his arms around the tiny alien, and Lance ignored the spark of jealousy that ran up his spine.

 

"Thank you" the male Arusian responded in a deep, low voice. Lance burst out laughing.

 

-

 

Coran had asked him to follow, which was a perfect time to ask since he was getting an little emotional on the Nunville. He walked into the control room, where Coran had hoped to show him how the Balmaren crystal powered the entire castle. He noticed Rover flying in, and politely said hi.

 

He stopped, "Where's Pidge?" As if on cue, the Blue hue that surrounded rover turned a nasty red, a similar ticking noise coming from above him.

 

"Coran, watch out!" He pushed the older Altean out of the way, screaming in pain when the explosion managed to hit against his backside, where his wings were secured in a binder. His wings had always been sensitive, feather light touches like electricity when they were brushed against, yet it meant the pain on his back was tripled and he promptly passed out.

 

-

 

If you had asked him to recall even a piece of what had happened after that, well, he would say he was as Blank as Taylor Swift. It was true, though, the only thing he remembered was the sound of a gun shot and a firm warmth around his hand (he ignores how his heart had soared)

 

\---------------

 

 

It had taken a while, a lot of "I cradled you in my arms!" moments, but it was happening. Lance watched from the sidelines with baited breath, watching as the bickering turned to teasing, then even some compliments from time to time. Their relationship slowly bloomed, soft reassurances and smiles saved only for him that Lance would fly himself into the nearest sun if it meant Keith would remain untouched and purely,  _Keith_.

 

One thing that didn't change was the tugging connection, everyone grew closer, new scars, more battles, and more progress, but the pull remained the same, if not stronger. Each time Keith would initiate physical contact, be it a brush of fingers, his instincts would scream at him to shelter his chosen, okay, why was he internally referring to Keith as his chosen? Made literally no sense.

 

He knew they had grown closer, hell, he was constantly teased of it by Hunk and Pidge.

 

_("Dude. You are in so deep"_

_"I suddenly do not understand English")_

He just, didn't expect for Keith to tell him, Lance, such a big secret for the first time. It had happened the night after they finally got Shiro back, which had ended in tears for everyone. Keith had briskly walked up to him while he was sipping a diuted version of Anju, a drink similar to hot chocolate. The red paladin had swayed in his place, arms switching from front to back, Lance ignored the concern he felt from the tug in his mind.

 

He sipped on his Anju, "Keith, what's wrong?" Some of the concern he tried to hide in his nonchalant pose slipped through, dammit. 

 

"Well-", Keith tugged at his cropped red jacket, he cleared his throat, "I have, umm, somthing to t-tell you." Lance remained silent, expression open so Keith wouldn't be put off. Keith sucked in a breath.

 

"I'm.. I'm Gay." Oh. That wasn't expected, oh wait, Keith's gonna think he's thinking something bad, hurry and say something witty!

 

"Keith..." Said person looked up at him, eyes glazed over in tears as Lance placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Guess you really are a Gaylien!" Keith gave him a blank stare before bursting into snickers and giggles.

 

"Oh my god" Lance smirked.

 

"No need to refer to me as a god, butttt-" 

 

"Lance, why!" Keith was laughing now, red blush covering his face from embarasment.

 

"Awwhh, come on you know you love me!" Keith opened his eyes, those violet supernovas staring up at him in delight.

 

"Yeah, maybe I do"

 

\---------------

 

Keith had missed a huge amount of their shows, Lance had tried to tuck away the pang of hurt he felt in his heart each time the red paladin and, now blade member, had missed a mission. It hurt watching Keith walk through the door, saying the exact things Lance had doubted himself long ago. To be a replacement, and now Keith was living his own nightmare. He wanted to scream, to hold him away, to shield his violet eyes, which were filled with sorrow and hurt, from seeing anymore of the cruel universe. He wanted to let his wings free, to chuck the binder away and wrap his long, white appendages around his chosen. 

 

Keith talked to the team about leaving and Lance felt as if a part of him was trying to dislodge itself, Lance wanted oh so desperately for things to stay in place, but it fought it's way out, the pull stronger and more forceful as his body reached out for what was supposed to be _his_! His alone! Yet it was far from his reach now, and all he could do was murmur soft reassurance that felt hollow from the millions of thoughts and tears being held back. Keith smiled at them, moving away into the dark corridors.

 

Lance remembered the vivid line he had teased his hook ups with.

 

"I hate watching you go, but I love watching you leave" 

 

It was all wrong, fabricated thin, spider web like lies so see through no one had broken through. The pain of an empty gaping hole haunted him throughout festivals, happy moments not enough because he wasn't there. Lance snorted, imagining Keith watching them being silly on television, but soon enough, the loneliness returned.

 

That line could never be more wrong.

 

\---------------

 

 Naxzela, oh how horrid it had been. But nothing could have prepared them for the life or death situation, he had been relieved when they broke through the barrier,  giving himself a mental pat on the back since he was too tired to move. In his exhausted state, he heard 'Shiro' contact Keith. He removed his wing binder during the gravity increase, and since he had stayed inside he hadn't found the need to put it back on.

 

" _Keith."_

 

_"Shiro? Where are you?"_

 

_"We just escaped Naxzela, tell everyone to get away, that planets a ticking time bomb!"_

 

 _"I'm not leaving you guys!"_  He heard what would be the resistance members from the background. Shiro responded, grief on his tongue.

 

_"Just, please be safe and so whatever you can."_

 

" _Got it."_ Keith cut off, the resistance members alerting him of a giant battle ship. Keith watched as everyone tried their best efforts to try and penetrate the purple force field, no luck. And then, a cruel idea snuck into his mind, but it just might work.

 

"Follow me!" He steered the pod towards the force field, hearing the screams of Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Matt over the coms as they all begged for him not to do it.

 

" _Keith, please! Please, please, pleas-"_ Lance was openly sobbing, crying out the Galrans name. Keith shut his eyes, memories washing over him as he accepted what was to happen. The team was all there, smiling warmly at him, his parents side by side to each other, his mother walked up to him gripping his pale hands in her purple ones.

 

 _"It is not your time, Kit"_ He snapped his eyes open, just in time to see the force field had managed to be shot through, the purple beam sending the barrier into an explosion of color and he veered his vehicle upwards , narrowly escaping the onslaught of explosions in front of him. 

 

 _"Keith, good job out there!"_  He heard everyone praising him, he ignored the voice wondering why the former blue paladins pilots voice was.

 

"That wasn't me, it was.. Lotor" Silence filled the communication systems, then,a suave voice filled the empty space for them.

 

_"I know we have had disagreements in the past but... I think it's time we had a discussion."_

\---------------

The rest since that was a blur, Lotor was to be docking in a few hours for negotiations, of course, there would be soldiers from The Blade and Voltron resistance watching his ever move. Lance was frozen in his lion, he had felt it all through the connection with red felt the acceptance that Keith wouldn't live to see another day. He felt a rush of emotions, anger at Keith, sadness, affection, confusion, and acceptance. Because this experience may have brought them closer to conquering the Empire, but it opened his eyes as how  _scared_ he was, to losing everyone . It had made him realize he had, undoubtedly, fallen for the Half-Galran.

Lance felt his heart seize up in his chest, wings, no longer contained, begging to wrap around a certain person. Lance didn't care if they said something about the angel wings sprouting from his back, he just needed to knew that Keith was alive, breathing.

-

Lance had never felt the tug stronger in that moment, it was burning him alive, begging him to go to his chosen. He stormed through the castle halls, only stopping his race to Keith when the leader if the BoM, Kolivian, placed a hand in front of his chest, blocking him from moving any farther.

 "What?" He hisses, obviously not in the mood for talking

"Blue paladin, there is an anomaly on your back, I suggest going to the med bay-" Lance sighed, Kolvian was only concerned for his well being. He placed a gentle hand on the leaders shoulders.

"It's always been there, I just hid it" He gently moved the galran out of the way, making his way to the control room.

-

Everyone, and he means  _everyone,_ was gathered around the dinning room table, all of them waiting in silence for a sign of Lotors arrival. Some familiar, and some not familiar heads turned to look at him. Pidge and Hunk were about to shout out a greeting..

...then they caught sight of the wings on his back.

"Lance, What the hel-"

"When did you become an ange-?"

"Wha-"

Lance ignored them all, waltzing right up to Keith and wrapping his arms around the blade member. Keith was confused, and still exhausted mentally and physically, from the battle earlier, so he didn't put up much of a fight.

"Lance-? What the-?" Lance grabbed him by the shoulders, hauling the raven up onto his room, and he softly punched Keith in the side.

"Keith! Y-you're such an idiot!" Lance felt the subtle shake of his wings, feeling warmth rolling down his tan cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Keith tried to comfort Lance, but the now red paladin looked up at him before gripping his shoulders tightly.

"You almost got yourself killed!" Lance was yelling at the this point, he could care less.

"You were going to die and the last think I would have said to you would be a teasing comment! You wouldn't have never known how much you mean to me! You had accepted it and- GOD DAMMIT!" Lance cried into Keith's shoulder, the Texan' Korean startled as a damp spot began to form on his shoulder, he softly exhaled.

"Lance", The latter responded to being called, looking at him through half lidded, red rimmed blue eyes, "I did it for you guys. You have all, in such a short time, become family to me, and I would rather sacrifice myself than you. I love you all so so so much" Keith then whispered to himself. "Especially you"

Lance stuttered, brain short circuiting, a as fresh wave of flush spread on his ran features.

Keith smirked.

"Sooo, what about those wings of yours?

-

They were gathered in the "chill room" this time, seeing as Lance didn't want to tell every resistance member. Pidge looked at him like a complex rubix cube, trying to find a place as to where the wings would go. Ok, so no, Lance wouldn't do this, could he just like go back in time? Because you know _that would be really useful right about now!_

Keith hooked their pinkies together, the gesture soothed Lance, but it also made his wings flare up as the tug felt no longer like a pressing weight, but a gentle connection. The silky wings flared up at Keith's touches, showing off their massive size that came at about Lances shoulders than extended to his arms spread x2. 

Hunk was the first to speak.

"I'm assuming from-" The yellow paladin gestured at the wings, " _that,_ those doves you told me about were your wings?" Lance nodded.

"Right In, buckaroo!" Pidge snorted ans Shiro softly sighed.

"Why did you hide it from us?" Lance shrugged.

"Well, I didn't really want to and was uncomfortable with that, and as far as I know I'm one of a kind." Pidge scowled.

"I highly doubt that, here" She, or He, they? Lance always got confused on pronouns, they it is. They reached across the table and grabbed a scanner from a toolbox Matt had found during his stationary post. Inside it were a few little necessities for engineering, a few oddly-shaped screws, some extra batteries, and a scanner imprint that was empty since the green Paladin was temporarily using it. Pidge used one of the extra batteries and placed it inside, then they switched some sort of remote and it beeped a hazel color.

"Alright!" They congratulated themselves, "" Come closer, I need to scan your neck"

Lance tilted his head, "Why my neck?" Pidge sighed.

"For some reason, this thing only works when it detects a strong pulse point, I could do your wrist, if you want." Lance glanced at Keith, who had begun to rub soothing circles on his knuckles.

Pidge smiled "This might sting a bit". A sharp spike of electricoty had his heart skip a best, Pidge retreated to the confines of the lounge sofa looking over the data.

"Sooo...." Shiro rested to make conversation, but Hunk best him to it. 

"Dudeeee! You have wings, how cool is that?" Said wings in question fluffed up at the praise, which made Keith snicker from his spot on the sofa.

"Like Paladin like wings" Lance gasped, flabbergasted, already prepared for a witty come back. Hey, just because they admitted to liking each other didn't mean they couldn't bicker? But then Pidge ran over to them, positively beaming as they shoved the scanner i their faces.

"Wha-?" Lance squinted his eyes, reading the results on him, he couldn't read the Altean gibberish. "What's it say?" Pidge recoiled slightly, embarrassed, huh, so the gremlin  _did_ have feelings!

They cleared their throat. "It says a bunch of stuff on your age and Spanish background, but look at this!" They schooched closer to Shiro,  _"Sacrificial Angel; Back on the ancient times lived a Queen, now, she held great power,_ so they basically gave her bodyguards? Anyways,  _The Queen was also a strong warrior, and if one were to protect her they needed to show strength. Queen-_ I honestly cant read that name.  _She held one arena fight on the first day and a boy by the name Jhyi showed up,  wings flared out in pride as he waltzed to the queen and completely lost."_ Pidge snickered.  _"Jhyi came to every trial, always losing. On the fourth day of trials a local bounty hunter had taken advantage of the queens offer, and set off an entire bomb in the building. The Queen was tied up, going to be taken for hostage. The other contestants all fleeing the scene- all except for one tiny boy. He used his,_ his fgyahu?,  _his knife and tore the queen out of her bindings. They fled, and the Queen began to train the young lad. Every day, for 20 years they trained and trained, and as the queen grew brittle bones as she aged, Jhyi grew stronger and intelligent. He died in battle protecting his queen, at the age of 4096."_

It was a nice story buttt... "What's that gotta do with me?" Pidge grinned.

"You see, Jhyi had only left two offsprings,  and they both died  _for the one they were protecting._ That's how they got the name, but here's the thing- each one saying how they had felt some pull to the one they eventually died for, of course, some died of natural age. SA's are so far spread apart, that you could spend a lifetime looking for one!" Pidge turned.

"Have you ever felt a pull or a- tug of some sort?" Lance quickly felt the blush on his face reappear.

"Well, um," he coughed, "The mullet wasn't the only way I identified Keith" Shiro looked up from where he had been playing with the mice.

"Lance, I leave my troublesome "MCR is my life force" brother in your hands." Shiro saluted and walked out of the room.

"Shiro is hilarious when he wants to be," Pidge muttered, "anyways, I haven't slept in 21 hours, so I'm going to take a cat nap," They glanced at their intertwined hands, "-seeya, lovebirds!" They grabbed Hunk by the arms and made their way out of the room leaving him and Keith alone.

"What are we?" Keith said behind a down cast mask as he gazed up at Lance.

"What do you want us to be?" Lance slowly placed a hand on Keith's cheek, watching as they exploded in color.

"Maybe, um, b-boyfriends?" Lance smirked.

"Keith Gaylien KoGAYne, being shy? What are we, some teenage girls" Keith laughed at that.

"I would like to be your boyfriend too" Lance cupped his face and Keith's chin tilted upwards, eyes meeting for a second before they each pressed a soft kiss, chaste and sweet. Keith, enjoying this new sensation, kissed back with the passion of a training robot which was apparently a lot. The tug Lance had grown to know rested, their hands interlocked with each other. 

Keith pressed a soft kiss to Lance and smiled softly at him, and yeah he would do anything to protect that smile.

Keith tickled him, sending him in a fit of giggles.

......he'd just prefer to stick around til then.


End file.
